Keyblade Wars
by Kokoro Honjo
Summary: Based on that annoyingly cryptic secret trailer in KH2. The world's been saved and the main trio back home safely. But this peace won't last forever, and this time, it's Riku's turn in the limelight. Read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I always told myself that I would be the one to save her. I'd be the one to protect her from the darkness. And I'd be the one to bring her heart back. Me and no one else. Sora wouldn't be able to do any of this. He betrayed me. Instead of finding a faster way to save Kairi, he went off to play with new friends on what I thought was a completely pointless adventure. Even if I gave myself to the darkness in the end, at least it would bring back the only light I had in my life.

And then, when I could no longer do anything, because of how deep I'd sunk into darkness, that's when I realized for myself. Kairi had entrusted her heart with Sora. He had it within him the whole time. So I was forced to see the truth. Giving myself to the darkness had faded my own light, the light I never knew I had till I lost it. Sora, though, gave himself up to darkness for the same reason I did…and was able to come back out of it, both with his own light, and with Kairi's. How stupid of me. I was just jealous of what I didn't have, instead of appreciating what was around me. I had two friends who'd do anything for me, through thick and thin. Wasn't that enough?

So, I told myself that now, I really would be the one to help Sora and save him when he needed it. This time, though, I would do it by finding my own road to the dawn. I would find my light, and keep it, instead of throwing it away as though it were worthless.

Even though I would never have her all to myself, I would at least keep the ones I hold dear closest, and protect them with my power, however weak it might be. That was the promise I made to myself.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I don't know why it'd felt like forever since I'd last been sitting on this oddly-bent palm tree. After all, it'd only been about a year and a half since then. I guess so much had happened between then and now that I didn't even feel like a sixteen year old. Sad, maybe I'm an old man on the inside. But I missed this. Before, all I cared about was seeing other places and worlds. To me, these islands were just too small and confining. Now that I'm back, though, I can see the small comfort this place has. And I realized that I did miss it. It's home.

As I watched the sunset from where I was, I heard Sora jump over the tree, leaning over the trunk next to me. And there's that funny sense of deja-vu again. There really is a comfort in knowing that things repeat themselves.

"Nothing's changed huh?" I asked aloud. I sort of said it to Sora, and sort of said it to myself, but it didn't matter. It was the truth.

"Nope. Nothing will." I smiled. I liked that Sora agreed. It meant that I wasn't alone in missing these islands of destiny that we both called home. Now that I thought about it, I wondered how Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were. Maybe I never felt as close to them as I did to Sora and Kairi, but I still thought of them as friends. I wondered if they missed me. More importantly, I wondered about my family. When I went to my house, I saw that no one was home. They probably moved. That was fine by me though. I was never particularly close with them, and I was simply the adoptive son. They were kind enough to just leave the house unsold in case I ever came back, or so said the note on the table.

Despite all that had stayed the same, just as many things had changed too. I kind of blame me and my flighty desires for it. But that is the blame that I won't try to lay on anyone else. I'm not fifteen anymore, and I'm not arrogant or jealous or selfish like I was before.

"What a small world."

"But…part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah," I said. If only I'd come to realize that sooner.

"Hey Riku, what'd you think it was, that door to the light?" I looked down at him, a little surprised at first. _All this time had passed, and he still has no idea of the light that's inside of him?_ Then again, this was Sora. He was always slow to the uptake. It's that slight innocence in him which always made me jealous of him. I wished I could've had that innocence before. But then, someone has to pull him together when he needs it.

Jumping off the trunk, I looked at Sora, laughing a bit, and pointed at his chest. "This," I simply said.

He looked at me, a bit surprised himself. "This?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's always closer than you think." He looked at me, still a bit confused, and then smiled too. At least he wasn't as slow as he was before…or as slow as me. My light and my darkness, they were both closer to me than I'd thought, and yet, much farther away. Kairi was the light, and Sora was the door to it.

"Sora! Riku!" I tilted my head upwards at hearing that familiar voice, and saw Kairi running towards us, with something in her arms. As she reached us, I moved a bit closer, and noticed that it was a bottle with a note.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

After catching her breath, Kairi showed us what was inside. It as a note, with an all-too-familiar symbol… "Look."

Immediately, Sora grabbed the bottle and popped it open. "From the King?" _As if those ears weren't a dead giveaway..._ Shaking the note out of the bottle, Sora unraveled it and began reading. Taking a closer look, I made out the King's handwriting.

_Hello there fellas, Mickey here. Listen, I know things have started to finally go back to normal, but a few days after getting back to the castle, I found something very…interesting in a book here. I don't know what all this might mean, but if I'm right…we could be in more trouble. I'll write more when I'm sure of what it is I suspect. If anything happens on the Islands, hold the fort for me._

_Mickey_

Honestly, I couldn't help but smirk just a little. Okay, so part of me was lying when I said that I was no longer arrogant. I still loved the idea of a new adventure. So there might be new dangers involved, I'd face them head-on, and this time, I'd do it with Sora and Kairi at my side, using my light.

"More trouble? This just never ends!" said Sora. He had a point.

"But…what else could happen? Organization XIII's gone, and the Heartless aren't everywhere anymore…" mused Kairi. Part of me was wondering about the same things. I mean, hadn't we done all that was supposed to be done? Sheesh, it seemed like our work would never really end. Yet, strangely, another part of me wasn't all that put off. I couldn't explain what it was though, if it was just a vague memory that I couldn't quite remember or something else entirely. A quick glance at Sora and Kairi's faces and I knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, let's not worry about this now," I said. "After all, the King said himself that he's not sure of whatever he's found. So maybe we shouldn't break our heads just making random speculations that might not even be true once we hear more from His Majesty." I shrugged. "We just got back home, right? Let's at least try to relax before worrying about the next big disaster." I was just as worried as they were about this (though I don't think either of them shared my excitement). But honestly, what was the use? If I knew the King, there really wasn't anything to worry about if he says not to for the time being.

"Yeah…you're right," said Sora. "No worries for now. Man, I sound like Simba…"

"Hey, there you go again!" exclaimed Kairi. "Always talking about the things you've seen on you adventure while I was here waiting!" Grabbing the now-empty bottle, she tried hitting Sora over the head, who (very easily) dodged it.

"Oh come on Kairi! I was only trying to make sure you stayed safe!" She took another swipe, this time lightly hitting him on the shoulder, which just meant that she was playing and not really mad. I watched this go back and forth for a bit, smiling to myself. They really were sort of cute…

"Alright, guess I'll leave you two kids to play here. I've got a ton of munny here, so I think I'll just go and get myself one of those iEars. They kinda look like the King's ears…" I made my way towards the raft. "Catch you love birds later," I said as I waved at them with my back turned.

"H-hey! Love birds?! Come back here!" I laughed as I sailed back to the main island. People tease the ones they love most. So I guess I loved Sora and Kairi the most. I glanced at the sun setting. I guess the world isn't all made of darkness. If it were, then how could two people like my best friends exist?

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

Despite that thing having the exact shape of the King's ears for headphones, those iEars were pretty damn cool. That song I was listening to was pretty good too. I forgot the band's name already though, and I couldn't care enough to look at the display (plus that I wasn't wearing my contacts). At least my family hadn't disassembled my room in any way and I still had a nice bed to lie in.

_In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away_

I was trying desperately to think about everything that'd happen, even though I was also very tired. It seemed so hard to just keep my head still and reflect. Finding that door…playing swords with Sora to be prepared…opening the door towards the outside worlds…giving myself to darkness to desperately save Kairi…my jealousy of Sora and all that he had…keeping him from harm and restoring his memories…always staying just a step away so he wouldn't find me…finally seeing Kairi and Sora again and coming home…it was just _so much_.

And now the King's letter…I started to wonder if maybe all of this, everything that'd happen since that day when I was a little kid…if it was all my doing. I tried to push the thought away, but it wouldn't quietly leave me. I knew, deep down, that I was the one at fault. I had made the effort to fix my mistakes, but I was far from done. After all that I'd cause, I wondered if I would ever really be able to make up for my mistakes.

_When we both get carried away_

No…I would never give in…ever…

_Finally, that infernally long battle was now over. Though I was still standing and externally fit, I'd exhausted all my magic, and any more fighting, and I'd easily be done in for sure. But the prize that I was seeking was very well worth it. My travels, this battle, it all led up to this very moment. As I approached my prize, I could see my fellow companions, also battle-weary, approach their share. Yes, it's taken a long time, my friends, but here we are._

_I looked at these marvelous Keyblades. They were the Keyblades of all Keyblades. The ones the three of us held, and the thousands that surrounded us, were pure imitations. It was these three that were the real things. It was these Keyblades we needed if we ever hoped to end this long and needless war. Too much had been sacrificed and destroyed for it to not be ended. Glancing at my two companions as they stood beside me, I then looked at the middle Keyblade. It resembled the one on the right, only its colors were reversed, with a gold handle, a silver body, and a silver keychain. The one to my right was the same as this one, except with a silver handle, a gold body and a gold keychain. The one to my left was entirely different, with a mixture of red, black and white, and a handle that resembled white and black wings. That Keyblade was the connection between the light and dark. The middle was the light. The left was the darkness._

_I grabbed the middle Keyblade. My companions grabbed the Keyblades that stood in front of them. Finally, half of our journey was now over. We might now be able to restore the peace that these very Keyblades had destroyed with their power. Suddenly, though, I heard very faint footsteps from afar. We turned. All I could make out was a vague silhouette, distorted by the summer heat of this place. Despite being vague, it was a very familiar silhouette all the same. Yet, I wasn't quite sure who it was…so familiar…but it couldn't be…_

…_birth by sleep…_

"Sora!" I awoke with a huge start, bolting upright in my bed. The battery on my iEars had run out. I looked at the clock on my lamp table. It was past three a.m. already. I hadn't even recalled falling asleep. _Okay Riku…get ahold of yourself. Catch your breath now._ I was breathing heavily, as though I'd been running for miles, and drenched in sweat. That was a strange dream. But what was strange about it wasn't the sensation of unfamiliarity of a different scenario…it was the sensation of how _familiar_ it was, as though it was an old memory I'd simply buried. But…what memory? I'd never seen any of that in my life.

I shook my head and wiped the sweat off my forehead. _It was only a dream_, I told myself. _Don't worry yourself over it._ Just a dream…yeah, that's what it was.

Suddenly, I became aware that someone was knocking on the front door. I wondered who could be here at three a.m. in the morning. Well, I figured I'd better answer the door, at any rate. Getting up, I grabbed some shorts and put them on as I headed to the door.

"Coming!" Reaching for the knob, I opened the door slowly, which creaked slightly. Guess it hadn't been used in a long while. It was Kairi.

"Riku…sorry, I knew you'd be sleeping…but I just wanted to talk to someone. Do you mind coming for a walk with me?"

"Huh? Uh…" I looked down, and now that I was fully back into reality, realized that all I had on was shorts. "Uh, sorry about that, hold on!" I slammed the door, ran back to my room, and shoved on a black, sleeveless muscle shirt and a pair of random flip flops. I ran back to the door and opened it again. I realized that I was probably blushing more than Kairi was, and was far more flustered, but I didn't care. It was still embarrassing to be seen with such little clothing on in front of a girl. Dammit, if I'd just been a bit more suave and invited her in…wait, forget it. This wasn't some kind of NC-17 fanfiction.

"Uh, sorry about that. Sure, let's go."

Kairi giggled a bit. "Okay." Closing the door behind me, we started walking down the road, towards a park close by my house. I'd almost forgotten that this place was even here. But I was grateful that it was here, since it meant that I could have a place to just go and think if I needed it. We sat on the first available bench we could find, and stretched out for a bit.

"Sorry again Riku…I just had a really weird dream before, and I haven't been able to sleep since."

"Hey, don't sweat it," I said. "Besides, I'd just had this weird dream myself. So that makes two of us."

"That explains why you were so out of it when I got to the door," she replied, giggling again.

"You just caught me off-guard, that's all," I said as coolly as I could. But I knew that she knew I wasn't all calm, cool and collectively arrogant. I just wanted to keep up appearances for as long as I could and not have my guard down. Except, y'know, at three a.m. after waking up from having strange dreams.

"Was it scary…being in the darkness?" I looked at her, a bit startled by the question. I figured that my façade was at least good enough to fool her into thinking that I had it together. But, as usual, I'd guessed wrong. Kairi was just too perceptive of who I was and who Sora was.

"At first, I didn't think about it," I said. "I was too busy pretending to be the only one who cared about anything, especially about saving you. But then I realized that I'd let the darkness snuff out the light in me." I looked up at the sky. The stars were all there…like they should be. It made me smile a little. "And when I realized that I was completely alone in this darkness, unable to see where I was going, that's when it hit me." I looked back down, at Kairi. She was looking back at me, almost intensely. "There was nothing special about this darkness. All it did was eat me up and keep me from what was really important."

"Like what?"

I smiled at her. "Like Sora and you." I turned my head back to the stars. "Never give your heart to the darkness completely. It'll only end up leaving you hollow."

"Even though the world is made of both light and dark?"

I nodded. "The only way things can be right is if there are both things. And giving yourself to one side completely only throws things off."

We were both quiet for a few moments, staring up off into the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star passed by. Now that was something I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. I wondered what sort of wish I should make…

"Do you like him?" I asked, glancing at Kairi from the corner of my eye.

"Eh?" All of a sudden, she went from calm to adorably flustered, her cheeks a light red now. "W-who, me? What makes you think that? I-" She fell silent again. "I…all I want is for us to never be separated again. I waited so long for him, until I went after him myself. And…well, of course I'm happy to find you again, and for the three of us to be back here…but…I really missed Sora." That was all I needed to hear. I knew she liked him. But I wanted to be sure.

"Don't worry," I said as I stood up. "He loves you very much as well." I stretched a bit again. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Kairi blinked, still blushing a little, and nodded. I grabbed her hand, and lead her home. I knew what my wish should be now.

_I wish for the three of us to never separate again, ever._

I hoped that the magic of a shooting star was enough to make this wish come true. Though the future doesn't scare me at all anymore, it still made me feel uneasy. I just wasn't sure what would come next. Whatever happened, though, I'd face it head-on, and protect these two that I held closest to my heart.

Wishing on stars wasn't entirely useless, right?


End file.
